


Here, Kitty

by QuillMind



Series: Spring-a-Fling-a-Ling! [9]
Category: Ikemen Vampire (Videogame)
Genre: Collars, F/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Once, you had been working too hard and not taking any time for yourself.  This had led to Leo putting the cat collar on you, to force you to do as he said.  Now, with you being a little frustrated from not having spent much time with him lately, the collar has reappeared.





	Here, Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> **From the prompt: "A continuation of the Master/pet collar event in Ikemen Vampire!"**

You didn’t think this was going to happen again.  The cat collar had been part of Leo’s game to get you to do something other than work all the time.  This time, though, you had been with Leo in his room when you suddenly felt the leather band wrap around your neck.  When you looked up at your lover’s face with confusion, what met your eyes was a look of pure wickedness. 

Next thing you knew, you were on your knees between Leo’s legs, running your tongue along his cock while he sat on the edge of his bed.  Other than the collar you were wearing no clothes, unlike Leo who was fully dressed besides his pants being open.

“Leo,” you say between laps, “um, why are you doing this…?”  

He smirked like you said something genuinely amusing.  “Hmmm? Isn’t it obvious? I’m taking care of my little kitten since she’s been getting needy lately.”  

Your breath hitched in your throat to hear him call you that.  “I--I’m not…” 

A well-defined eyebrow arched as Leo combed his fingers through your hair.  “No? But look how much you’re enjoying this. It’s only fair, given you’re in heat.”  

You might have intended your plaintive whine to mean disagreement, but it only had the opposite effect, especially to yourself.  Maybe Leo’s right; a number of projects had kept him busy for the past month, leaving you edgy from your mind wandering unbidden to sinful thoughts.  To finally have his undivided attention now had your insides fluttering, and your delectably indecent state of wearing only an animal collar only added to your excitement.  You loved the way it felt to have him pet your head and look upon you with such fondness, to hear him chuckle as the bell on your collar jingled from you pushing his length into your mouth.  There’s a comfort in being a pampered pet-- _ his _ pampered pet.

“Good girl,” he says in that beautifully deep voice of his, “but you still look like you want something more.  Do you want to sit on your master’s lap?” 

You gasped around his cock and pulled away to reply.  “Y-yes, I do.” Cloying desperation bled into your voice--the space between your legs is aching for relief.  

“Then what do you say?”  

Blushing furiously, you chewed your lip for a few seconds, then cleared your throat and meowed.  

Leo smiled and tugged on your collar.  “Come on up, then.” 

Rising to your feet, you let him take in your naked form while straddling his lap.  At the sight of your drenched core, he made an impressed sound and you blushed again, but that embarrassment was quickly tossed out the window as he sank you slowly down onto his cock.  

The bell on your collar didn’t stop ringing for quite some time after that.

**Author's Note:**

> More on the Ikemen series over at **[Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
